


Skirt

by yasuwhaaat



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, Kink, M/M, Skirt, navel chain, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasuwhaaat/pseuds/yasuwhaaat
Summary: — a mewgulf oneshotMew kept on staring at a particular page of the magazine, catching Gulf’s attention; He moved closer to Mew and took a peek on what he was looking at. Guess it was time for his fantasies to come true."Do you want me to wear that?"
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	Skirt

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this doesn't meet your expectations, I am too soft to write smut atm. Ahhh, I'll do my best next time [that is if there'll be a next time]. I hope you enjoy though!

As soon as the Praew magazine was released, Mew and Gulf received their own copies. The two just came back from work when they noticed a plastic bag in front of their door,  **“Did you order something?”** Gulf asked Mew as he picked it up, the latter shook his head,  **“Doesn’t mean that I’m the one who orders online the most, doesn’t mean that all packages would be for me,”** Mew said as he unlocked the door, the younger man just looked at him before entering,  **“Really Phi? Oh, it’s the Praew magazine,”** Gulf said as he sat down on the couch, unwrapping it completely and tossing the plastic on the side. Mew caught the plastic and sighed as he went to their kitchen to throw it properly.  **“Wait, I’ll check it out later,”** Gulf left the magazine on the coffee table and went to their bedroom to freshen up and change clothes. While waiting, Mew grabbed the magazine and brought it into their room, he sat down on the bed and started to flip through pages until a certain page caught his attention. 

**“Tua-eng, have you ever thought of wearing a skirt?”** Mew asked as the latter came out of the bathroom fresh from the shower as he started to change clothes right in front of him. Mew then tapped on the page and started to imagine how Gulf would look like if he had the same top paired with a black pleated skirt, remembering the paper bag that he stored in the side of his closet.  _ It’d look good on him. Anything he wears would look good on him anyways _ .

After changing clothes, Gulf walked towards the bed and laid flat on his stomach, getting his phone from the bedside table and started to play games, forgetting about the magazine and Mew’s question,  **“Tua-eng,”** Mew called out to him, giving him a hum in response.  **“I asked if you have ever thought of wearing a skirt,”** Gulf looked at him, examining his facial expression, trying to get a clue on what’s going to happen next.  **“Nope. Why? Do you want me to wear one?”** Mew smiled and nodded,  **“Will you?”** He flipped through the pages of the magazine which made the latter shift his position and move closer to Mew. Gulf lifted his eyebrow,  **“Let me guess, you want me to dress up like that and fuck me, don’t you?”** He flipped back to the page where Mew’s index finger rested, revealing the picture where he posed wearing a cropped top. Gulf grinned and stood up, going to their walk-in closet,  **“I saw what you were hiding Phi,”** Mew cussed underneath his breath upon hearing what Gulf said. 

_ So he saw the paper bag. _

Gulf whistled his way into the latter’s closet and started to rummage around, finding the bag that he saw days ago. Once he found it, he pulled the garments out,  **“A black pleated skirt, cropped top and… what’s this? I didn’t see this before,”** Gulf inspected the accessory that came with the skirt,  **“It’s not a part of the skirt? There’s no hooks,”** He pondered while he stripped his clothes and wore the skirt and cropped top. Afterwards, he finally figured out what the accessory was for,  **“It’s a navel chain! Mew is so kinky.”**

While waiting, Mew was fidgeting, he set the magazine aside and breathed in and out slowly.  _ What if he finds out about the chain too? Is it in the same paper bag? _ , he thought as he lifted his head after hearing the latter’s footsteps coming back from the walk-in closet.  **“Phi, I didn’t know you were into this,”** Gulf flaunted his exposed abdomen, making the chain shine a little as it had some pieces of diamonds attached to it.  _ Fuck, it’s in the same paper bag _ , Mew stood up and was about to approach the latter when Gulf stopped him,  **“Wait a minute daddy, are you in a rush? We have all night long,”** He teased as he walked towards the latter, his right hand touching Mew’s chest, making him step backwards as he was being pushed by Gulf until he landed on the bed with his back. **“Do you really want to skip to that part already? Don’t you want this?”** Gulf placed his right thigh in between Mew’s legs, slowly rubbing onto his dick, making him moan.  **“You can touch me,”** He added as he moved closer, his bare skin pressed onto the latter. 

Mew couldn’t hold it in anymore, he grabbed the latter’s waist and started to caress his back, trailing his fingers along Gulf’s spine, making him tingle a bit. Afterwards, he raised his head to meet the latter’s lips, gave it a kiss and started to devour it, biting and sucking the bottom lip.  **“You’re being rough today Phi,”** Gulf moaned as his grip on Mew’s shoulders tightened. He was beginning to feel the heat of the moment, so he kissed back, their tongues started to entangle, exchanging saliva as their breathing became heavier.  **“I can’t help it, you’re being such a tease today,”** Mew responded as he planted soft kisses onto the latter’s neck.  **“Don’t expect me to be gentle today just because it’s your birthday,”** He added as he grabbed the latter’s waist and changed their positions, making Gulf stand on all fours on bed, revealing what’s under his skirt.  **“You’re not wearing any underwear?”** Mew licked his lower lip as he spanked his boyfriend’s butt cheek, turning it red and leaving an imprint of his hand.  **“Ahnmm…”** Gulf moaned as he was being spanked repeatedly until he reached his climax and came,  **“I didn’t tell you to cum.”**

Mew stripped his trousers, pumped his dick a little and rubbed the tip onto the latter’s hole, teasing him.  **“Phi… put it in,”** Gulf begged as he felt his boyfriend’s dick behind him.  **“I still have to prepare you or do you really want me to be full on rough on you?”** The latter asked as he sucked his index finger and coated it with saliva, tracing it around the hole’s rim, entering it slowly as he started to thrust it in and out.  **“I’m still loose from last night… just put it in!”** Mew followed the latter and removed his finger, replacing it with his throbbing dick.  **“Ah! Ahnmmm… fuck,”** Gulf cussed as Mew started to thrust, holding his boyfriend’s waist. It was easy to have sex with the skirt as it wasn’t that long, just one wrong move and everything is exposed. Well, it was made for that purpose anyways.  **“Feels good,”** Mew closed his eyes as he started to thrust faster, making the latter moan louder. 

He then leaned forward and peppered the latter’s nape with kisses as he ripped the cropped top with his free hand, surprising the latter.  **“Phi! Why did you--ah! Ahnmm…”** Gulf couldn’t finish his sentence as Mew started to thrust deeper and harder into him, repeatedly hitting his prostate, sending him to cloud nine.  _ I never thought that being fucked while wearing a skirt would feel this good, _ Gulf thought as his eyes rolled back due to the pleasure that he was feeling.  **“I’m close…”** Mew said as he kept on thrusting until both of them reached their climax and came.  **“Don’t pull out…”** Gulf requested. He wanted to feel his boyfriend’s warm liquid flow through him. 

After Mew released everything, he pulled his dick out, making the latter slump onto the bed. Gulf then turned his head to look at him,  **“We’re not yet done Phi,”** He grinned as he lifted up his skirt, squeezing his ass a little, making Mew’s cum ooze out a little,  **“Fuck,”** Mew cussed as he finds that sexy.  **“Are you up for another round?”**

Gulf looked at him and grinned,  **“Yes daddy, I am up for it,”** He played with the chain that was wrapped around his navel, making the latter hard again. 

The two did a lot of rounds without Gulf removing the skirt. And as soon as they finished, Gulf frowned,  **“The skirt’s ruined now, it’s full of your cum mixed with my sweat,”** He said as he stripped it off, revealing a better view of his lower body. He was about to stand up and clean the garment when he was pulled back to bed by Mew,  **“Where do you think you’re going?”** He asked as his hands started to travel around the latter’s body,  **“You’re still horny?”** Gulf turned around to face him and touched his dick, rubbing it in an up and down motion, causing it to harden.  **“I didn’t know you were this pent up. Were you holding your kink in? Mew, you can be yourself to me you know,”** He gave the latter a kiss, their bodies pressing.  **“Even my wild side?”**

**“Even your wild side,”** Gulf answered as the two rubbed their dicks together and came again for the last time.  **“I’m tired…”** Gulf moved closer to the latter and cuddled onto his chest,  **“Happy Birthday,”** Mew greeted, looking at the digital clock that displayed the time 23:59.  **“And here I thought you wouldn’t greet me anymore,”** The latter hugged him,  **“I was just waiting for the time and ever heard of saving the best for last?”**

**“Last or not, you will always be the best for me,”** Gulf whispered, loud enough for the latter to hear.  **“Speaking of birthdays, what would you like on your birthday?”** He lifted his head and faced Mew, a smile plastered on his face.  **“My birthday is still far away.”**

**“You already have something in mind, don’t you?”**

**“Let’s buy more skirts.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry :((((


End file.
